


Come visit sometime

by Spiritmoon23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Food/alcohol addiction mention, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritmoon23/pseuds/Spiritmoon23
Summary: All the way across the world, Alfred feels lonely. He just wishes he would come visit sometime.





	Come visit sometime

Alfred gazed wistfully at the screen. “I found some vodka-filled, bottle shaped chocolates online the other day,” he leaned his head on his hand and rapped his other hand’s fingers against the tabletop. It’s February 14th, and once again, just like always, the two were stuck in their respective countries.

“How many did you eat?” Ivan asked, a small, amused smile finding it’s way onto his face.

The American huffed indignantly and glared through the camera. “Who said I bought them?”

“Fredya, I know you wouldn’t pass up something like this.” Alfred’s face tinted itself pink, so he looked down at his keyboard. He reached over and grabbed his fidget cube off of the shelf next to him, clicking the buttons and flipping the small switch on the side.

“I know; it’s chocolate and alcohol. Two of my biggest addictions. I guess I couldn’t pass up that, could I?” he spat cynically, though more at himself than at the Russian. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, missing the look of concern Ivan gave him. “No, don’t mind my rambling. I’m just hating myself like usual. I actually did buy them, but they’re not for me. However, I did eat one to make sure they weren’t poisoned like the hero I am.” Alfred smiled a typical hero-style smile. His dark aura dissolved just as abruptly as it had come. By this point in their relationship, they were both used to each other’s fluctuating moods, and they breezed right past it and into the rest of the discussion.

“So, if they’re not for you then who are they for?” Ivan twirled the end of his scarf between his fingers absentmindedly, and America found himself mesmerized by the simple action.

“Yeah, they’re for- wait a god damn minute I’m not telling you!” He stopped himself mid-sentence. “Quit doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“That thing with your scarf. It’s distracting. And I’m not tellin’ you who they’re for, blabber mouth.”

“I do not tell secrets,” Russia defended. He thought he was pretty good at sectret keeping.

“Yeah but I’m not taking chances.”

“Alright then, Alfred. You do know what time it is, right?”

The American stopped and started a few small calcuations. “Oh, like midnight-ish, I think?”

“Yes, it is just past midnight.”

“Why did you let me keep you so long?!” Alfred almost screamed into the empty house. Hero, his cat, got scared and fell off the table. “Go on, go to bed! Sleep is important even for immortal beings!”

“Yes, Alfred,” he replied pointedly, “Sleep is important, even for immortal beings.”

“Don’t you turn this back on me it’s only four here! Almost time for dinner, actually…”

Russia laughed, and Alfred couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Good night, dorogoy.”

“‘Nite, sweetheart.” Alfred blew a kiss to the camera like a schoolgirl. Ivan giggled, playing the part, and logged out. He quickly followed suit, closeing the computer and setting it on his countertop.

“Until tomorrow, love.”

——–

“Hey, Vanya! What’s up?” He chirped, sipping on some coffee in his cup.

“Did you already go out on your run?” he asked, noticing the other’s still shower-damp hair.

“Yeah, I went out with Nasa around the block a few times. Nothin’ too special.”

“Black?”

Alfred’s eyes shot down to his cup. “N-no, cream and sugar today. Why are you outside?”

Ivan looked up and around like he didn’t know where he was. “I am out for a walk. I’m going to go visit someone today.” America noticed that he sounded unusually happy about that.

“Who are you so excited to see?” he inquired.

“Someone I like a lot.”

Alfred was confused and slightly jealous. Who would he be going and seeing? Not Belarus, since he’s almost afraid of her, or Ukraine or the Baltics, for political reasons. Did he have some human friend he went out with? No, Russia doesn’t get along with humans a lot, so that can’t be it. Besides, the last time that happened it didn’t end too well.

Apperently he was silent for too long, for the Russian cut in again. “Don’t worry, I’m not seeing someone else, sunflower.”

“I know, you’re not unfaithful.”

Suddenly, there was a knocking at his front door. He dramatically groaned. “Shouldn’t you go get that? After all, I seem to recall you saying that 'when people hear hospitality they think of me’, did you not?”

Grudgingly, he stood and turned to the hallway. Ivan heard muffled speaking that sounded a lot like 'Hero get out of here you’re blocking the doorway with your fat.’

America kicked the cat out of the way and fixed a smile onto his face. “Hello, can I help you?”

“You could invite me in, to start.” Alfred jumped and lost the fake smile immediately. He stared at the man in front of him, taking in every detail from the messy, pale, almost white hair, to the off white scarf, to a long beige coat.

“Vanya!” he cried, throwing himself against the other’s chest and gripping him tightly. “I missed you soo much! You had me so worried for a minute but I knew that you wouldn’t do something like that!” Alfred had switched to Russian out of old habit, but Ivan thought it sweet of him.

“Yes, yes, I decided to come and visit you. You do have some vodka chocolates, right? You never told me who they’re for.”

“They’re for you, of course. The only other person who likes vodka that I know is Alaska, but I’m not giving her alcohol chocolates for valentines day.”

“Good. See, you’re a responsible guardian.”

“Love ya Vanya.”

“I love you too, Fedya”


End file.
